


Far More Than Elementary

by DorkishDanshi



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkishDanshi/pseuds/DorkishDanshi
Summary: The Love Story Revolving around two old friends in London. One, a very well respected former military doctor and the other, London's finest detective.





	Far More Than Elementary

"You're getting slow, Sholmes." Arsène's  voice seemed filled to the brim with a certain sense of cockiness, as he stood in an empty alleyway a smirk on his lips. "You fell before you even swung that kick. That isn't like you." The Gentlemanly Thief just tsked, tugging at the sleuth's lilac locks to take a closer look at the other's face, which clearly showed very obvious signs of fatigue and overworking. A soft wheeze left the slueth's throat, blood dripping down his chin, as his top hat just fell to the ground. There was slight bags under his eyes too. He'd defintely overworked himself again. John would not be pleased..

"...Lupin. Let him go. As much as he is an enemy of sorts, this isn't needed." That other voice was deeper and more stoic. It was of course the voice of Abraham Van Helsing, whom was now holding the back of the Gentlemanly Thief's collar to tug him away from the detective. "Apologizes, Sholmes. I'll have Saint properly scold him while I strangle this buffoon back in the mansion." The gunslinger rolled his eyes, and started to tug the thief off with a soft huff escaping his lips as he did. He ain't impressed to put it lightly. He could have been having a lovely, relaxing cup of tea with Cardia if hadn't been for Arsène's usual antics. "Impey, step on it.  This buffoon needs to be scolded now rather than later." The redhead took no time to start up the automobile, glaring over at Arsène as the engine roared to life and they drove off, leaving a beat up Herlock alone.

Pushing himself up onto his feet, Herlock coughed a little, still coughing up a little blood. He had to get back to the appartment! Hopefully John wouldn't be there, hopefully he'd be out treating a patient or something. He couldn't worry him..He already was enough of a burden. His legs appeared a bit shaky as he stood up, his lilac hair all disheveled and such, bags beginning to form under his eyes too. He had been overworking himself too. Did he have any wounds? Drats, they'd be hard to hide. He felt a sharp pain in one of his thighs and assumed there was a wound or bruise there and sighed heavily. Oh boy, he was in for a lecture when he got back to the apartment for sure.Shakily, he started to walk back with a limp in his walk as he did.

Reaching 221B Baker Street, he slowly managed to push the door open, gasping as he noticed the door was unlocked. This could be bad..With a small wheeze leaving his lips, the sleuth walked inside with little worry. That was until he heard a voice, from a figure sat in the armchair. "..Sholmes." The voice was serious and conveyed worry and upset. "Don't you remember what I told you about pushing yourself too much?" The figure eventually stood, walking over to Herlock. "Sit. I'll examine any wounds you've got. I'm assuming you got into a scuffle with the gentlemanly thief. Just don't get huffy and we can get this over with quickly.." The individual was of course, John Watson. Herlock's housemate and oldest friend. The photograph was still on the cabinent near the fireplace, stil standing upright. Ah that photograph meant a lot to the both of them..It was one of the only memories they had of Mary, whom had been John's wife before she perished. Herlock hadn't quite forgiven himself from how Mary's early death went on. Perhaps that is why he overworked himself? To not have others die in his care like Mary once had? 

 

Now sat down, John began to examine Herlock's various wounds and bruises with a soft sigh leaving his lips every so often. He moved from a crouched position and went to get his medical kit. His cheeks were slightly flushed as be kneeled back near Herlock again. "..Old bean, you're going to have to take off your jacket and shirt..I think you have a wound around your stomach area." He explained, his words coming out slow and drawled out as his cheeks remained bright. His request of course, made Herlock blush equally as bright as he avoided the other's glance. This was embarrassing..but John was a doctor. He knew what was best. With a small sigh, the sleuth did as he was told, taking off his hat, scarf and jacket to begin with. His hands started to get a bit shaky as he reached his hands to the buttons on his own shirt. This had to be done..but god it was embarrassing. Eventually, he gave in and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing an open wound on his stomach. It did look worst than it felt. John, with flushed cheeks, quickly wrapped a bandage around the other's waist to ensure pressure was on the wound. "...Just promise me you'll be careful, alright? Y-You're all I have left, Sholmes."

That made Herlock feel intense guilt. He hated to worry him so much. He hated to feel like such a burden. He looked at John sadly, as he slowly slid his shirt back on and quickly looked down at his own lap in shame. He had to stop doing this..He couldn't keep overworking himself. "..Listen, Watson. I..I'm sorry." Was all he could mutter, unable to say much more than that due to how he felt. Wait..were John's cheeks flushed? He hadn't seen him like that since Mary was around..what was going on? Not even his deduction skills would let Herlock solve this apparent mystery. He honestly hadn't the faintest idea about it at all. His heart started to pound in his chest and he seemed to just stare down at John on the ground, whom hadn't said anything for the past few minutes. Just what was going on? 

"..L-Listen..Sholmes..I don't know how much longer I can keep this to myself." That statement of course bewildered Herlock and heightened his curiosity, causing him to innocently tilt his head to the side to show that he was intrigued by his words. Just what was John on about? He hadn't a clue in the slightest. He felt his lips part in shock slightly as he heard the doctor rise to his feet and lean over to him, cupping his chin in his hand. His hands were soft..but why was he touching him this way? This isn't..what friends would do. Herlock's heart only pounded more in his chest, causing him to start to pant a bit. "W-Whatever it is, old friend..just spit it out." His eyes shut slightly, not expecting what came next.John leaned over even more, still holding the other's chin in his hands and pressed his lips against the sleuth's, leaving him stunned and wideeyed for a few seconds. John had felt the same about him this entire time and said nothing? Soon pulling away, the doctor just brought Herlock into a tight hug before speaking again.

"..Herlock Sholmes. I've been in love with you since a few months after Mary died. Please don't be reckless..You're all I have left." John ran a hand through Herlock's lilac locks as he held him close. The touch relaxed Herlock and soon he spoke. "..John Watson, don't ever let me go.." He simply clung, leaving the two new lovers all curled up in each other's embrace for a good while.


End file.
